fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fuse
Summary Fuse - born Kama Giru - was one of the few Earthlings to escape the planet in the thousands of years before its death at SOLSTICE's hands. She left the planet when she became an angel and wandered the stars for some time, before she joined Zabaniya, where she became Mariposa's protege. It didn’t last, however, as Mariposa left years later, leaving Fuse alone. Appearance Fuse is a tall woman with the dark, leathery gray skin standard to Drakar. Her skin is a dark, brown-ish gray, and is rough to the touch, almost like scales, but not quite. Although deceptively muscular, Fuse has a rather small frame for someone of her height. She has vibrant blue eyes with slit pupils, like a cat or lizard's, and she wears simple half-framed glasses. Her hair is a messy dark blue - almost black - that reaches down to her waist. It's a constant mess of untamed curls. As a Drakar, Fuse has sharp claws and teeth, a long, serpentine tongue, and a tail. She has a single pair of large horns that reach upwards, along with the black wings and halo of an angel. She lacks draconic wings. Fuse's fashion style involves a lot of black and whites. She wears a lot of jackets - windbreakers, leather jackets, flight jackets, things like that. She wears button-up shirts, tank tops, and t-shirts. She likes shorts, jeans, and ripped tights, and often wears fingerless leather gloves. Fuse often wears aviator sunglasses, even when indoors. She is near constantly wearing lace-up, knee-high steel-toed combat boots. Personality Fuse is loud, erratic, and impulsive. She is rude and abrasive, preferring to spend most of her time avoiding others unless absolutely necessary. One of the few things she takes to with any degree of enthusiasm is destruction, particularly via explosion, and she always appears to be confident and self-assured. However, internally... Fuse is a mess. She doesn't take care of herself, mostly out of apathy, rarely sleeping and rarely eating. She grows immensely jealous of those who have things she wants, a jealousy that has led to her hating virtually everyone, something that she has no problems making public. She holds grudges for virtually indefinite periods of time. She desperately wants to prove herself to others, convinced that most of everyone else either hates her or doesn't think anything of her at all; or some combination of the two. Fuse is constantly plagued by self-destructive urges, most of which she indulges out of apathy. Fuse has major temper issues, and gets extremely violent when angry. She takes to nearly all actions without enthusiasm, and generally feels empty and listless. Though she doesn't particularly hate herself, she doesn't really think she's anything important, either - though she certainly doesn't want to die. Although she has a few close friends, even with them, Fuse is mean, rude, and thoughtless when she does interact with them, and reclusive on the best of days. One of the few things that makes Fuse feel anything anymore is fighting, destroying, and killing. Her services are expensive due to her power and general success rate, however, so she is rarely hired and spends most of her time resenting her fellow assassins and going through her life without any enthusiasm or happiness. Personal Statistics Origin: Starcross ---- Name: Fuse (Kama Giru) Classification: Drakar / Angel Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Color Identity: Black/Red/Green ---- Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years old. Date of Birth: December 11 Height: 5'10 Weight: 140 lbs ---- Likes: Stir fry, dry meat, surreal movies, collecting small objects, fighting Dislikes: Boredom, people who have things she wants, saccharine movies Affiliation: Herself Combat Statistics Tier: 4-B Powers and Abilities: Master in Martial Arts, Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Mages maintain a constant, perfect, and precise image of their surroundings by analyzing them through magic), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Explosion Manipulation, capable of using her entire body as a bladed weapon, can create a simple body double, Telepathy, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Reality Warping with Override Sigils (Override Sigils can be used to overwrite the laws of physics), her attacks (physical and magical) damage the soul just as they do the body, can absorb magic, Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant), Resistance to physical / magical attacks (Absolute Barriers protect the user from attacks on all levels of existence, whether mental, spiritual, or conceptual, as well as hax such as Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, and Time Manipulation), Acausality (Type 2; A mage's history, present, and fate all exist independently of the past and future), Intangibility, Non-Corporeal (As an angel, she is composed primarily of magic; immune to conventional damage), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Capable of fighting on par with Kuna and Margaret, and can blow up solar systems with her bombs. Can casually throw stars and planets across interstellar distances). Speed: Massively FTL+ (Moved between star systems very quickly and threw planets and stars across interstellar distances, faster than SOLSTICE, capable of barely keeping up with Kuna at her fastest). Lifting Strength: Stellar (Superior to Neptune, who can lift Kyarne, a literal star. Can throw stars and planets across interstellar distances). Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Kuna was convinced that, in close combat, Fuse could severely injure her with a single blow) Durability: Solar System level Stamina: Limitless. Range: Interstellar, Low Multiversal with dimensional travel Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Fuse is an experienced prodigy with a natural talent for magic due to her draconic heritage, and, as one of Observer's mercenaries, she is a highly experienced and highly capable combatant and assassin. Having became an angel through personal magical study and advancement, Fuse is clearly well-versed in magic, and having been tutored in its use by Mariposa, she is a brilliant and powerful mage. In addition, although nowhere near the level of her old teacher, Fuse is still a highly skilled martial artist. She is very dangerous and intelligent when it comes to combat in general, and very pragmatic. However, though Fuse is highly intelligent, her own intelligence and magical knowledge is limited by her apathetic outlook on life. Weaknesses: Fuse is self-destructive, apathetic and moody. Abilities Magic is the art of using one's Understanding to Control Fantasy. As an angel and a drakar, Fuse has a natural magical array that is naturally well-suited to growth, and is well-suited to the use of magic in all scenarios, especially for offensive purposes. In addition, due to her age and experience, it is quite well-developed and develops further at an accelerated rate due to her naturally magical existence. However, Fuse’s apathy and general disregard for herself prevents her from using and developing her array to its fullest potential. Due to the strength of her magical array and her nature as an angel, Fuse can exert herself at the full extent of her magical power for a functionally limitless amount of time, though exerting herself too much in too short a period of time can have negative effects on her array, and could even prove lethal. If she is under intense emotion, this is much likelier to happen, though she will exhibit a much higher output of magical energy. ---- Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Flight: Fuse’s magical abilities allow her to easily fly for extended periods of time, as easily as she would walk. She can fly in combat without issue, and is more than fast enough to rapidly travel between solar systems. She is able to keep pace with and dodge things at the speed of her own attacks, which prove fast enough to travel interstellar distances swiftly. Radar: Fuse’s magical abilities sustain a constant 360° image of her surroundings, which is projected straight to her mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and is capable of easily picking up superluminal movement. It constantly operates at Fuse’s maximum processing speed, even when it would normally be restricted so that she can function normally. Superhuman Capabilities: Fuse’s magical abilities grant her strength, speed, endurance, and processing speed far above that of any normal human. As an angel, her body is a work of magic on its own, and cannot really be described or understood properly with conventional biological knowledge. Powerful magical barriers and spells are a part of her body, allowing her to withstand magical attacks from opponents on her level. The power of her physical blows is comparable to that of her magical attacks. She can process information at a ridiculously fast rate, indescribable multitudes faster than any normal human - or even the average supercomputer - can. This allows her to process and analyze information during battles and run through the countless calculations needed for her magic. She typically keeps this aspect of her magic restricted when she doesn’t need it, though it will automatically activate if her magic detects a threat. Unfortunately, it tends to activate during times of stress and anxiety, regardless of whether or not Fuse is in legitimate danger. ---- Angel: As an angel, Fuse has the traits and powers expected of one, along with the natural, powerful aptitude for magic. Angels are effectively masses of magic, so their bodies are highly malleable and are completely immune to any physical form of attack, as they cannot be said to exist physically. Fuse became an angel after an extensive period of time spent studying them. As angels are an artificial type of magical being, any entity can potentially become one, given understanding, patience, and time. *'Halo:' The halo of an angel is actually a complex Override Sigil, passively maintained without draining any energy. A halo has multiple functions in maintaining an angel’s existence and safety. **'Angelic Data:' A halo contains the magical information that makes up an angel’s existence (typically referred to as just “data”). Through this, an angel can regenerate from any scale of physical wounds through their halo, even complete physical destruction. As a halo is a magical construct, no amount of conventional physical harm can damage it, and even directly attacking it with magic can be difficult. If an angel’s halo is shattered, it will immediately and passively reconstruct itself; when an angel is actually killed, the halo will shatter and finally disappear. **'Fear Not:' An angel’s true nature and form is obscured by magic under normal circumstances, so an angel normally seems to be an individual of the viewer’s species, though their exact appearance is still up to them. In addition, they are normally clearly angelic, with the halo and wings representative of angels. **'Messenger:' Angels can communicate telepathically regardless of language barriers and transmit information across transdimensional distances, partly through their connection to Yesod. They can also teleport such distances and open portals to other worlds. This allows them to leave Heaven and travel across other universes. **'Protection from Harm:' A halo protects its bearer from offensive magic of all varieties, including those that seek to warp or manipulate them through other means. It is particularly effective in protecting against the corrupting influence of demons. *'Wings:' The wings of an angel are special, unique constructs formed out of magic, and are used to direct and manipulate magical energies as limbs. They can even absorb magic and other energy with ease. The wings are the most sensitive and important part of an angel’s body, and they are carefully maintained at all times. Drakar: A Drakar is a part-dragon, part-human. As a Drakar, Fuse has natural magical powers, along with other draconic traits, such as her horns and tail. Her tough, leathery skin is very effective at absorbing impacts, whether from physical or magical attacks, and her sense of smell is highly developed and acts through her tongue. Her draconic heritage grants her a breath weapon - in Fuse’s case, a highly pressurized burst of kinetic energy that explodes violently upon impact with a target. Fuse can fire her breath weapon in varying amounts and at varying speeds, though she cannot fire it multiple times in quick succession, as she needs time to replenish it. *'Shed Skin:' Fuse’s draconic heritage means that she needs to occasionally shed her skin, typically through rubbing or peeling it off over time. This tends to be highly unpleasant, and Fuse is typically somewhat vulnerable for a short period afterwards due to her sensitive new layer of skin. However, Fuse has come up with a way to make it more useful. By using magic to instantly shed her skin in a combat situation, she can make a basic doppleganger to fool others. This doppleganger can’t really do much normally, though Fuse can manipulate it to some extent. Fuse can turn it into a bomb and turn things that touch it into a bomb, as well. Fuse typically uses it as a trap or to make an opening to escape. Hydra: Fuse’s martial arts of choice, based on a combination of what she was taught by Mariposa and Langosta, and her own personal experiences. It is based around fast, powerful blows using all of her limbs, grapples and maximizing maneuverability. She can use every part of her body as a weapon in combat, stabbing and slicing her opponents apart with powerful blows, destabilizing them before she blows them apart with Short Fuse. Short Fuse: Fuse’s main offensive magic, which she developed through Mariposa’s tutoring. It is a fairly simple ability in execution, allowing Fuse to turn anything she or her magic touches into a “bomb”, which she can detonate whenever she likes. She can also put the bomb on a timer, so that it can explode without her input. The detonation of a bomb destroys the original object on a subatomic scale - if the object is living, its soul is similarly damaged as well. Although simple to use, this magic is very dangerous and highly effective, often proving immediately lethal. Unlike Mariposa’s bombs, Fuse’s only last for up to two hours, cannot be detonated if they are too far away, and have no effect whatsoever on the conceptual origin of targets. *'Explosive Wave:' A simple, but very powerful, magical technique, and one of Fuse’s main methods of attack. After turning her breath weapon into a bomb with Short Fuse, she fires it from her mouth, detonating it upon impact, along with whatever it touches. Override Sigil: An extremely advanced form of magical technique used to change the nature of reality around and within the user, allowing them to bend and break through the laws of physics. Due to their complexity, Override Sigils are incredibly difficult to create, use, and control properly, requiring detailed knowledge and a powerful will. In addition, they tend to, invariably, drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, even if this can be mitigated by more powerful and willful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed:' A common form of Override Sigil that is ultimately developed in some form or another by most mages as they increase in power and speed. Normally, it would be impossible for even an incredibly powerful and willful mage to break through a universal constant such as the speed of light, theoretically requiring infinite magical energy to do so. However, this Override Sigil circumvents this issue by modifying the user's inner world to change the value of c to whatever they please, raising it as they grow in speed so that they can accelerate past the universal speed limit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Agency Category:Acausal Characters Category:Angels Category:Antagonists Category:Assassins Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Explosion Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 4